Business & Pleasure DON'T Mix
by brooke1994
Summary: Summary is in the 1st Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Business and Pleasure DON'T Mix.

Summary:

Mikayla Johnson is a smart, 24 Year old P.A for Albert Ferariu, CEO of Ferariu Enterprises. She has worked there for 3 Years, and loves it. She has an amazing life and friends. Everything is perfect until Albert retires and gives his job to his son Ruben. He isn't anything that Mikayla thought he would be like. Instead of being sweet like his father, he's arrogant and extremely cocky. She doesn't want anything to do with him and he feels the same for her. Will their constant bickering cost her her job? Will she find something to distract her from her new cocky CEO? or will her new cocky CEO become her one and only distraction?

Chapter One

"Mikayla!" He screamed. I quickly got up from my desk and rushed into his office without knocking.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Where are the files and projections for Bill Anderson?" He demanded.

"The files and projections were placed in your inbox, as well as being scanned and saved to your computer." I said.

He said nothing for a while, he just sat there looking me up and down. _Yeah I bet you feel like an ass now don't you?1_

He turned back to his computer and said "That's all."

I quickly left and went back to my desk.

My name is Mikayla Johnson and I work at Ferariu Enterprises of New York. I was the P.A. for no other than the most eligible bachelor and C.E.O of Ferariu Enterprises, Ruben Ferariu. I got the job right out of college and I've had it ever since working for CEO Albert Ferariu. It's a really well paying job and I'm happy where I am, well where I was until Albert retired and made his arrogant son the C.E.O. He was so cocky and just infuriating. I couldn't stand him and I don't think he liked me that much either. You see I worked for his father for 3 years. He was a sweet hardworking old man, and when he told me he was retiring and giving his son his job, the last thing I expected was an arrogant bastard.

Ruben Ferariu cared for no one but himself. He was New York's new hottest bachelor, AKA player. At first I tried to get along with him, hell I even tried to kiss ass for a while. But that didn't work so I just said to hell with it. If he was going to be an ass, I could be one right back. You see his father still has most control in the company; he wasn't going to hand over complete control to his son right off without knowing that he could do the job well. That meant that Ruben couldn't fire and replace me, and he despised it to no end.

But anyway, back to the story.

I was sitting at my desk when I noticed that it was time to leave. I cleaned up my desk and was standing with my purse in hand and turned off my computer when Ruben came out of his office. He just stood there staring at me for a moment so I decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you?"

"If I wanted your help I would've asked for it." He said smugly.

My mouth dropped open. He seeing my reaction smirked and walked out of the office.

_OOOOOO! That ass!_

Just because he was a C.E.O and had more money than god didn't mean he had to be a prick. I hated him. And the fact that he was extremely good looking, made me hate him even more. He was so arrogant. I pulled myself together and made my way out. Once I had left the office I got in my new red Ford Focus and headed home.

I was driving when my phone started going off.

"_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard, when we drink we do it right getting slizzard, sippin sizzurp in my ride, like three 6, now I'm feeling so fly like a G6."_

I immediately recognized the ringtone as my best friend Amy calling. I know it was an old and dumb song but it was "Our" song back in 10th grade and it stuck ever since. I quickly pressed the phone button on my steering wheel.

"Hey girl! What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much." she replied. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to get some dinner, preferably our favorite, Chinese?"

"That sounds great. Want me to meet you at our normal place?" I asked.

"Sure, see you there in ten."

I ended the call so I could focus on the road.

Amy and I have been friends since 9th grade biology. It was the first day of school and we were both terrified. We got paired up to work together and we've been friends ever since, and that was nine years ago. She's like the sister I never had.

I pulled over and quickly made my way inside to find her. She had already ordered for me when I slumped down in the booth.

"Hey." I greeted grumpily.

"Well Damn, what happened to you?" She asked looking at me with worry.

"That would be my new C.E.O asshole."

"Oh, sounds bad."

"You have no idea, he is such an ass. I can't believe how he acts. It's like he thinks the world is his playground and he can do whatever he wants because he has money." I huffed.

"Yeah, I read an article about him in "Times." They were calling him professional and a gentleman worthy of any women's love."

I practically fell out of the booth laughing.

"HA! That's priceless. If he's worthy of anything it's getting kicked in the nuts." I replied.

Amy had ordered my favorite, Beef Lo mein. I was starving and dug in. Right when I was in the middle of sucking in a noodle, I heard the last voice in the world I wanted to hear.

"And what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Business and Pleasure DON'T Mix

Chapter Two – Embarrassment

No! Are you kidding me?! Why was my luck so shitty? I knew exactly who it was without having to look up.

"Mikayla?" Amy whispered.

I slowly looked up to see none other than THE Ruben Ferariu. Just kill me now. I can't even eat dinner peacefully.

"Hello Ruben." I greeted him angrily. Amy just raised an eye brow at me.

"Where are my manors? Amy this is Ruben Ferariu, CEO of Ferariu Enterprises. Ruben Ferariu this is my best friend Amy Lee" I stated grimly.

Ruben stuck out his hand and took Amy's in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Mikayla's friends." He said flirtatiously.

For some reason the moment his lips touched her hand I was filled with jealousy. What the hell was wrong with me? Why would I be jealous? I didn't want him and I'm most defiantly sure he didn't want me. Hell, he didn't even want me working for him. Besides a man like Ruben Ferariu would never want a woman like me. I wasn't perfect, skinny or anything like any of the women that he was involved with. They all looked like models, need I say more? Well, I wasn't like them in any way. I had medium to long dirty blonde, brunette hair, wide hazel eyes that I had always felt were too big for my face. I wasn't a size two either. I had curves unlike all the bean poles he screwed.

Wait. Why am I comparing myself to THOSE whores?

Amy and Ruben had been talking and were now looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry?" I said confused.

"Ruben here was just telling me what a wonderful assistant you were." Amy said.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. _Yeah, because that's what he really thinks of me._

"Oh well, I try my best." I chuckled. Amy smiled but Ruben just smirked.

The atmosphere was getting thick so I guess Amy tried to lighten it. I guess she saw they way Ruben and I were glaring at one another.

"So, Ruben what brings you here?" Ruben and I both raised our eyebrows in response to her question. When she realized how stupid she sounded she started blushing like crazy. A stupid question it may have been but I had to give it to her, she was trying to help me out like the best friend she's always been.

Just then this beautiful, tall woman walked over to us and took her place beside Ruben.

"Honey, did you get the food and drinks?" she placed her hand on his arm like she was claiming him and hers, while shooting us both death glares.

My face scrunched up and jealousy rang through me pinching every nerve. For the life of me I didn't know why. This bimbo was getting on my nerves. Like seriously calm down. She was dressed in this tight red dress, with 6 inch matching red stilettos. She flipped her long blonde, perfectly curled hair over her shoulder, giving me the bring it on look.

I was about to say something to her about eating shit when Ruben interrupted.

"Yeah, I got everything. You ready to go?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Absolutely." She said why glaring at me again.

It all happened so fast I didn't realize how it had happened until after it was over.

I was just about to blow when Ruben turned to leave. When he turned his drink was lined up with me perfectly. Well little miss bimbo smacked it purposefully out of his hand and it splashed all over my neck, shirt and lap. The best part was that I was wearing a white blouse WITHOUT a tank top. Of all the days that I wear tank tops today just had to be the day I choose not to wear one, meaning that my shirt was completely see through and everyone in the restaurant had a perfect view of my baby pink lace bra. GREAT!

I was pissed off now. I jumped up out of the booth and was going to rip her fake blonde hair out of her head, but somehow Amy had jumped up too and was now holding me back.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Ruben was currently staring at my chest but he snapped his eyes up to look me dead in the face. He then turned to the hoe.

"Nice aim babe." He then smirked that damn smirk I hate so much.

I wanted to ring both of their necks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed at both of them.

The blonde came a little closer.

"My problem is when fat cows like you, hit on my boyfriend. And the funny thing is they think they actually have a chance." She said with a chuckle.

That hurt a lot. I didn't think I was a cow or fat. I knew I was a little curvier than most girls but for the most part I liked my body. I had noticed that Ruben had flinched when she said "fat cow" and "my boyfriend". I didn't know what was up with that but I didn't care.

I stood there for a second seeing if he would do something, or say something. But he never did. I just grabbed my purse and rushed out the door while tears ran down my face.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

Business and Pleasure DON'T Mix

Chapter 3

~Rage~

As soon as I got home, I texted Amy apologizing for just running out like that and told her I would call her tomorrow morning. She replied within minutes saying ok and goodnight. My little yorkie Emmie was right under my feet excited to see me. I went straight into my bathroom of my apartment and started stripping. Once I was naked I took a long hot shower that worked out all of my muscles. When I was finished and in my pj's I went into the kitchen to make me some hot tea. While it was heating, I went into my bedroom to pick up my trench coat and purse that I had just thrown on the floor. I brought it back into the living room and hung it up on my coat rack. I was locking the door when the kettle started whistling. Once my tea was made I fed Emmie and went to crawl in bed. I watched a little T.V. and was about to fall asleep when I realized that it was Thursday. With the thought of having to go to work tomorrow I began crying again and eventually cried myself to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I slowly opened my eyes wincing at their tenderness. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized that it was Friday. I had work and it was 8:23 am. I had to be there at 9. SHIT! I jumped out of bed and ran into my closet tearing off my pj's. I grabbed a black pencil skirt, a red blouse and my black flats. I quickly ran to the bathroom to fix the wavy mess I called hair. After a few minutes with no avail, I pulled it up into a ponytail. Once I finished with my hair I moved on to my makeup, noticing that my eyes were red and puffy. DAMNIT! I didn't want Ruben to know that I had cried over what the bimbo said. I did my best to cover up the bags but when I realized it wasn't going to get any better that it was I ran into the kitchen. I threw on my coat, grabbed my purse, a water bottle from the fridge and locked Emmie in her pen. I practically ran to the elevator and to my car. It was currently 8:46, and it was a good thing I didn't like too far from my work. I realized that I was supposed to call Amy, but decided to just call her later this morning. I finally got to work with 2 minutes to spare. I ran through the door and to the elevator, hoping it would hurry up and open. I knew Ruben insisted on having his coffee at precisely 9:00am sharp.

Three minutes later I was knocking on his door with his coffee in hand.

Ruben's POV:

Where was she? She was normally here by now with my coffee waiting on my desk. All night last night I couldn't stop thinking about what Ashley had and Mikayla's reaction. She was so hurt; anyone could see that on her face. I just wish I had said something. I also wasn't too fond of the idea of being Ashley's boyfriend. What Ashley and I had was strictly sexual. I know she may have been hurt but I was getting a little worried and when I get worried I get snappy. I was about to call her cell phone while I got a knock at the door.

"Come in." I barked

The door slowly opened revealing Mikayla. She gave me a sorry look and entered slowly walking toward my desk. She was so breathtaking. She was wearing a black skirt, red shirt and black flats. My two favorite colors. Her hair was in a ponytail, which I liked very much. I couldn't help looking her up and down, she was a sight.

"Do you not have an alarm clock?" I snapped.

I wasn't trying to be mean, but after fighting with Ashley all night I was grouchy.

Mikayla stopped walking for a moment at my comment, but continued. The closer she got the more I could see that her eyes were red and puffy. Great not only had she been crying I was being a dick. I was about to apologize when she slammed her hand down on my desk along with my cup of coffee. I was surprised that coffee didn't go flying everywhere.

"Let me tell you something. I would have been here on time if it wasn't for that bitch you call a girlfriend. I cried my eyes out last night and fell asleep before I could set my alarm or charge my phone, which is why I didn't call this morning. Now if anyone should be pissed it should be me. Yeah I may have been hurt and cried but I will never do it again. The next time you think about saying something smart to me, you better stop and rethink it because I promise you Mr. Ferariu, I can be a bigger smartass than you can."

And with that she turned around and let my office, shaking her hips the whole way.

Mikayla's POV:

I can't believe that asshole, but most off all I can't believe what I just said. I never do anything like that. There's just something about him that makes me so mad I see red. And after everything that has happened he has the audacity to be a smartass to me. I have been ignoring him all day. It's almost lunch time and I haven't said anything to him since I told him off. He just keeps giving me these weird looks. I was ready for lunch so I picked up the phone to call Amy.

"Hey, you ready for lunch?" I asked.

"I wish I could, but the boss has got me swamped. Rain check please?"

"Sure, I'll let you go then." I responded.

"Thanks, text me later."

"Will do." Then the line went dead.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about what I was going to do for lunch, when Ruben walked out of his office, over to my desk and just stood there. There was no way in hell I was going to ask him if I could help him considering what happened last time I did.

"Ummm….I was just wondering what you were going to do for lunch." He stated

I just sat there staring at him for a minute. His question had totally taken me by surprise but I quickly pulled myself together.

"Why do you even care?" I hissed

He was pissing me off. I don't know why he was acting like he cared now. He had proved that he didn't care last night. Maybe he felt bad? But I quickly dismissed the idea when I remembered his ego and pride. I was about to go off on him again, but the look that he was giving me stopped me dead in my tracks. His eyes were filled with worry. He looked so sorry. Well I wasn't going to let that fool me.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. Ashley had no right to spill that drink on you or to call you…what she did. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when I should have. I apologize." He said.

I wanted to jump up and run out of the office but his gaze glued me to my seat.

"Umm.."

I didn't know what to say. His apology came as a shock. He has never said anything even remotely nice to me before.

"Will you have lunch with me?" He asked.

"I actually have…"

"It would be my way of knowing that you accept my apology." He interrupted.

I was about to refuse when he interrupted again.

"It's only lunch." He stated.

I sat there for a moment debating it when something in my head said why not.

"Ok…But only one lunch." I said hesitantly.

He smiled. "Let's go then."

"This is a nice place." I said a little too nicely.

"It's one of my favorites, I love Italian food." He said.

I loved Italian food too, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I just sat there not knowing what to say to him. I definitely wasn't going to trust him. He was the enemy and it was going to stay that way.

He looked like he was about to say something when the waiter came to take our order.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked.

I sat there for a moment not knowing what to order. This was a fancy restaurant and I was scared to say anything for fear that they both would laugh at me. Ruben seeing my trouble came to my rescue.

"We'll both just have the best red wine." He said so confidently.

He being the mighty rich CEO who came to places like this all the time, knew what he was talking about.

"Ok, do you both need some more time to look at the menu?" He asked.

"Yes please." I responded.

Ruben nodded his head at the waiter and within seconds he was gone.

I picked up the menu looking for a delicious lasagna, when I realized that the entire menu was in Italian. I quickly glanced at Ruben, who was staring back at me. He just stared for a moment more before his ever so famous smirk appeared on his face.

"What's wrong? Don't know what to order?" He teased.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I knew I looked as red as my shirt.

"Yes, I know exactly what to order." I said confidently. I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"Very well." He exclaimed as the waiter made his way toward us.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like lasagna." I stated proudly.

The waiter chuckled but composed himself rather quickly.

"Absolutely….and for you Sir?" He asked.

Ruben replied in Italian, which made him sound very sexy. Wait? Did I just say sexy? No. If anything it made him sound more arrogant. I rolled my eyes only made at myself for thinking for a second that he was sexy. I looked around the restaurant taking in everything. There was hardly anyone there but us. I was staring off into space, taking in the music that was surrounding us when I heard Ruben clear his throat.

I turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"You seem very interested in the decorations." He laughed.

"And what do you suppose I be interested in? It seems to me that it's the only interesting thing here." I said smugly.

He just smirked again.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to change that." He smiled.

"I'd rather not I just want to finish this lunch and get back to work."

"Aww, why not have some fun?" he teased.

"Because." I stated.

"Is it because you don't know how?"

"Of course I know how. I have fun all the time." I said matter of factly.

"Then why don't you want to right now?"

"Because it's with you."

"Ouch! That hurt!" he said.

"Good."

We were both sitting there in silence when our food was brought out. We both started eating when the waiter left and we didn't really talk much. The meal went by quickly and so did the drive back to the office. Before I knew it I was back at my desk working. Ruben didn't really say anything to me, he only stared and thanked me for going with him. I couldn't help but wonder why he wouldn't speak to me. Maybe, for whatever reason why, it was a good thing.

_**Disclaimer: I own this story and all of its characters, unless stated otherwise. - Brooke Yardley **_


	4. Chapter 4

Business and Pleasure DON'T Mix

Chapter 4

~Confrontation~

Ruben's POV:

Good God. I was currently having lunch with Mikayla and I couldn't stop watching her. She was so beautiful and sexy. Watching her mouth move was addicting and it was causing me to have a big problem. I didn't know what to say, that's why I didn't say anything. For the first time in my life I was speechless when it came to a woman. She was unlike any woman I had ever met. She infuriated me but she also intrigued me. It was like I was drawn to her, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. When we got back to the office I decided to call Ashley to pay me a visit to relieve me of my frustrations.

Mikayla's POV:

Later that day at about 5:30 pm, I was getting ready to leave. I was turning off my computer and thought I was alone when I heard something coming from down the hall. It sounded like a thump. I just pushed it aside and headed toward the elevator. Once it opened I got inside and pressed "L". The doors were just bout to close when someone ran through the doors and practically knocked me to the ground scaring me to death. I was about to scream my lungs out when I looked up from the floor to see Ruben and a very familiar blonde women.

You have got to be kidding me, as if this day had to get any worse. I was going to speak when the blonde interrupted me.

"Well look who it is. It's the fat cow from the Chinese place last night."

I clenched my jaw wishing I could disappear. I knew this was going to be brutal, so I prepared myself for the punches.

"Maybe we should get our own elevator before her weight breaks this one." She hissed.

"That's enough Ashley!" Ruben growled.

It shocked both of us and I was a little scared to get up off the floor.

"Excuse me?!" She practically screamed.

By this time the elevator was going down. Ruben didn't answer her; he just bent down to help me up. When I was finally standing I glanced at the floor level to see that we were almost to the lobby. I looked over to the woman who he called Ashley and she looked like she was ready to blow, so I moved out from in between them and over to the corner.

"How dare you!" She said very loudly.

I was seriously getting tired of this and this woman. Ruben rolled his eyes, which set her off.

"Do you not have any respect for me? Or do you care more about this cow?"

"She is NOT a cow!" He yelled. I could tell he was getting very angry.

"I can't believe you. You have more respect for her than me. All I do is try to defend my territory when this troll tries to steal my boyfriend, and all you want to do is take up for her!"

She was going to say more but he didn't even give her the chance.

"STOP IT! Just STOP Ashley! She is not a troll or a cow. We are not together. I'm not your boyfriend. I never was! I never wanted to be your boyfriend! I never wanted anything more than sex from you. You don't mean anything to me."

She just stood there with her mouth open.

I was just standing in the corner with my mouth open also. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was unbelievable. I knew he could be mean but that was just cruel. I wanted to be mad at him, but then realized that it was probably the only way to get through to Ashley. I also realized that he had stood up for me. The realization dawned on me hard. I knew things wouldn't end well for him with Ashley and I felt bad. The elevator doors opened and for a minute no one moved or said anything. The elevator doors started to close and we all made our way out. I didn't want to stick around for the aftermath of what he had just said, so I started making my way to the lobby door.

"You wait one damn minute!" Ashley called out to me.

I slowly turned around ready to pounce. I was so done with this bull.

"This is all your fault! You caused this!" She yelled.

"I didn't do anything, you did this to yourself! How did I do this? From the moment you saw me all you have done is insult me for no reason. Number one I wasn't hitting on him, I was eating dinner with a friend. Number two you're an ugly and rude person. The only reason you insult me is because you're threatened by me. You may be pretty on the outside but you're an ugly monster on the inside. Looks can come and go, but the inside stays the same. You can say what you want about me to make yourself feel better, but the thing is I love myself, I always have and I always will, but you will never stop hating yourself."

She just stared with a glare that could kill. She then turned to Ruben.

"Aren't you going to defend me or anything?"

"I don't have anything to say. Everything she said was true." He stated.

She huffed.

"The sex that you just got, is the last you'll ever get from me."

With that she turned and started walking toward the doors. When she got to them she turned back to both of us.

"Have fun screwing the whale Ruben!" With that she walked out the doors and finally left.

I stood there not knowing what to say. I wanted to just run and hide. My pride and feelings were on the floor. I could tell he was staring at me but I couldn't meet his gaze. I was too embarrassed. I had just caused him to lose his screwing buddy and I let my pride get in the way of letting him see how I truly was. I didn't want him to see that I was vulnerable. I wanted him to see that I was strong and that I was able to be strong for myself but now he knew that I wasn't.

I turned and went to walk away but he grabbed me by the arm to stop me. When he touched me it felt like electricity bolted through me. He must have felt it too because he gave me this strange look and let me go.

"Please don t leave." He pleaded.

After a few seconds passed I looked up at him. His chocolate eyes were staring at me with kindness.

"Why? I just caused you to lose your sex buddy. You should be mad." I said.

"You didn't cause me to lose anything. She was rude and I was honestly getting tired of her. And besides I guess I'll just have to find a new one."

He smirked his crooked smile and stared at me with husky eyes that called out to me. I would have sworn that his eyes suggested that I be the replacement but I quickly doubted it. For an instant I thought about what he would look like naked, but my mind couldn't do him justice. I must be losing my mind because for the first time I actually found myself attracted to him. He was a sexy man, wearing his $700 dollar suits, dark brown, black short hair, chocolate eyes, and perfect tan complexion. I imagined doing very bad things with him for a moment before he cleared his throat and I snapped out of it.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Sure."


End file.
